hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second American Civil War
'''The Second American Civil War '''was a civil war in the United States that occurred between March 26, 2016 and July 11, 2020. It was the most devastating conflict in United States history and caused China to take the United States' "Superpower" status. Timeline of the war How it began In the 2016 presidential election, Donald Trump, a radical billionaire businessman lost the GOP nomination to Ted Cruz, a Canadian-born politician. As stated by Trump himself, he will "cause riots if he loses the GOP nominee". His belief came true. Right after the Republican party's declaration of Cruz as the candidate for the election, pro-Trump and anti-Cruz protesters started a riot in downtown Kansas City, Missouri. Overnight, the protesters gained more members and therefore, it became more violent each hour. More protests by the KKK and other Trump supporters started to occur in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Dallas, Texas, and Miami, Florida. The US Army and FBI teams joined the state police to stop protesters. As that happened, the 10th US Army Infantry shot and killed a protester. This caused more and more riots around the nation and they became more war-like. Donald Trump, however, was secretly arming the protesters with grenades and AK-47s along with an M10 tank. Enthralled, the US Government declared a state of emergency in the country. Feeling that the country is unstable, the Communist Party USA joined protesters to try to overthrow the US Government. The next week, The American Nazi Party and the Green Party joined along with domestic jihadists. Using their ways of warfare, the United States got a terrorist-like attack every week in every major city simultaneously. "We are at the brink of a civil war" Obama said. The Georgia Attacks After the declaration of war, Atlanta, Georgia went up in flames. Rioters blocked roads leading to a convention hall Ted Cruz was supposed to attend. Ted Cruz's caravan of cars were thwarted by the rioters and they got stoned. Some protesters went inside the Chevrolet Tahoe and got Cruz out of the van, kidnapping him. The group started putting propaganda videos with Ted Cruz in them online on Instagram and Facebook. President Obama, who was in Georgia at that time, fled back to Washington D.C. and started to coordinate offensives to get the potential president back from the group named "Trumppities". On March 28, al-Nusra jihadists decided that they should attack Atlanta to potentially kill Cruz and Obama (Obama's trip back wasn't known to Syrians yet). They attacked many cafes by using bombs. The Fall of California San Diego, a major city close to the border with Mexico, decided to secede from the Union because of the border clashes going on. The City State of San Diego was therefore created. Angry, Obama sent U.S. troops down to the city to crush the rebellion. Congressmen and Congresswomen in the California State Congress decided to help the San Diego city-state. The army general, Sir David L. Thompson sent troops to sack the city of Sacramento. Unfortunately, the troops were trapped by rebels in Truckee, near Lake Tahoe. Therefore, they failed. The now victorious Governor of California, Jerry Brown now declared the Republic of California to be recreated for the time being. Mexico, Canada, and some Commonwealth nations recognized the country as legitimate. The president of California now wants the west coast Pacific states to unite into the Coalitional States of America. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Wars Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars